30 Day Kara Challenge
by shadowpuff
Summary: Chp 5 Prompt: 5 Things that Irritate you about the opposite sex/same-sex Summary: 5 men that saw Kara as less than what she was and one that lied.
1. Scar

Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge

Title: Scar

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T for Self-Harm

Parings: Season 5 Cannon

Characters: Kara

Background: Set Before Crisis but after Lena revealed she knew the truth

Prompt: Weird Things you do when you are Alone

It was supposed to be a funny prompt, but I could only think of something dark.

Summary: Kara shouldn't be alone- not now. Not with her history. Not after Lena

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

000000

In general, Kara didn't like to be alone. She'd learned from when she just arrived on Earth and those months after she lost Mon-El the first time- she wasn't good alone. It was the reason she has game nights and girl's nights and training and even just flying around the city. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts…

Tonight, however, she had almost no choice. Oh, she was sure she could convince Alex to come over, but she and Kelly needed their date nights. It was just her luck that everyone else was busy as well. James had moved back to Calvinville to be the editor in chief. Nia and Brainy were also on a date and M'gann had come for a visit to spend time with J'onn.

Lena…

Kara took a deep breath, her hands shaking so much she had to put down the knife she was using to prepare dinner. She feels the tears build up again and she has to press her hands against either side of her nose to force herself to calm down.

She deserves everything Lena had said to her- it was all true after all. How could she call herself Lena's friend after keeping this secret for so long- a secret she told Nia only after a few months of knowing her.

A secret everyone- everyone- knew except her.

Kara is opening her bedside drawer before she even realized what she was doing. She didn't even realize she had walked to her bed area, but she had-

Her hand grasps the hilt of a sheathed dagger and she pulls it out, her heart hammering in her chest- screaming at her to put it away- to throw it in the middle of the ocean, but she couldn't hear- didn't want to listen.

Sheathed it looked like an ordinary dagger, the hilt warn from the number of times she grasped it tightly in her hand- still whole though, as the hilt was made from Nth metal. The leather hilt was also worn at the edges, the material hard, like it was covered by uncommon substance- which was true.

It was cover with lead.

Slowly she slid the dagger from the sheath, her muscles seizing up and the familiar pain hitting her immediately. It glowed green, bathing her dark room in the unnatural glow. It was hard looking at it too long- hard to look at the color green to long in general. Her mind shoots her back to every time she's felt the pain- everything she's almost died.

It was natural Kryptonite, the dagger the very one J'onn had shoved into Astra's arm all those years ago, taken from her and her husband's room on Fort Rozz, along with several other things when she had been on board the prison when trying to find information on the World Killers.

She should have handed it over, should have given it back to J'onn and the DEO- but she couldn't.

She wished she did.

The dagger is brought to her bare arm and she pushes it past her skin, still uncomfortable by how easy it was, both the actual act and being able to do it to herself. She pulls down, the radiation from the mineral killing, burning the cells on either side of the cut, making it harder for her skin to heal-

She drops the dagger and grabs the bloody rag she keeps under her bed. This wasn't the first time she's done this- nor would it be the last. The last few weeks she's done it more than usual-

The first time was before she has gotten her powers, just after she landed on Earth. She failed her mission, everyone she knew, everyone she loved was dead- what right did she have to live when so many had died.

Alex found her and Kara saw a therapist for years after that.

The second time was just before she became Supergirl, when she felt the spiral of uselessness edge into her heart. That dagger had been made of a scrap metal from her ship, the only piece she had. The piece struggled a bit, but it to could pierce her skin.

Alex took it away after she found Kara in her own blood, after Astra's death. And again she saw a therapist.

Things were better, she was getting better!

Then she had to send Mon-El away. Alex kept an eye on her, more so when she stopped seeing the therapist- she shouldn't have done that- but she found other ways to punish herself.

Then she found the dagger that now laid at her feet. She's only used it once or twice before Lena-

Kara pressed hard on the still bleeding wound. It was an ugly thing. The way it bleeds. The gagged edges where the cells burned up, leaving behind a black line. The way the radiation affected her veins, turning them green. Even the slight hint of green in her blood.

It was a testament to her relationship with Lena. The cut had been the truth. Not from her own lips, but from the tongue of that liar- the only truth he ever told. The burned edges were Lena's trust in her, burned away because of the lies. The veins the resentment, and the blood as everything came into the light, bringing the ugly green with it.

But unlike her relationship with Lena, by next morning the injury would be gone, not even leaving a mark. Just smooth skin, like it never happened.

Real-life wasn't like that. Everything leaves scars. Nothing heals properly. There would always be a reminder of the past wronged- the blunt mark for the world to see.

This thing between her and Lena-

That scar will always be there.


	2. Snow Bird

Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge

Title: Snow Bird

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T

Parings: Season 5 Cannon

Characters: Kara

Background: Set after Season 4

Prompt: How have you changed in the last 2 years

Summary: Kara remembers being Red Daughter. She remembers everything. Not as an echo, a dream she half remembers, but as clearly as what she had for breakfast.

Note* This is wish fulfillment. How I wanted season 5 to go instead of the BetrayedLena route they took.

_Alex_ = Lex

Alex = Danvers

"_BLA BLA BLA"-_ Kaznian

"BLA BLA BLA" – English

"**BLA BLA BLA"** – Kazian accent in English

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

000000

She packs up he- Red Da- Linda's apartment alone. Alex and the others offered to help her, but she refused. She didn't want people going through her th- Linda's things. She remembers buying everything, arranging everything, making this little corner that no one knew about…

Not even _Ale_\- Lex.

Kara takes a deep breath as she tapes the box, standing up to move to the dresser. She picks up one of the wigs and puts it on, muscle memory helping out-

She rips it off, tossing it in an empty box. Her stomach growls and she has to force herself to order something to eat. In Kaznia then had regulated her food intake religiously. She wasn't sure if it was because they didn't realize how much she actually needed to eat or if _Alex_ told them to do it-

It had taken almost everything she had not to throw her fridge out a window after coming back from Shelley Island- to force herself not to be disgusted by the amount of food was inside for but one person.

She struggles with eating, too little and she becomes hypoglycaemic, too much and she ends up puking into the nearest thing.

So far she was lucky- no one has noticed any difference in her. She should thank Ale- Lex for that- teaching her to blend into the crowd- to be unassuming. But the mere thought of thinking of Lex Luthor in a good light-

She hates him

But she also loves him.

He was her _Alex_\- he was good at it, knowing how to pretend to be whatever he wanted- speaking with such conviction that you are just so sure he's telling the truth.

Kara/Linda hates thinking about _Alex._

00000

Her apartment had never been as organized and clean as it has been the last month. Everything has a place and even as she integrates her- Linda's things into her apartment things stay neat.

Anything she couldn't fit into her apartment is donated. She has to stop herself from donating almost everything she owns- having gotten use to only having a bed and a small table. She does get rid of a few things- objects and tickets that fill up space and have no meaning behind them.

She keeps the thing others had given her over the years- it's both more and less then she expected. She had forgotten how many things she's gotten as presents or just cause. Jet, her apartment feels empty…

She fills the spaces with her paintings- of snow, trees, Kaznia, Mikhail-

She killed people. The AmerTek workers- innocent people that paid for Lex's manipulations. But, at the same time, it's a wakeup call… A reminder that those were not the first people she's ever killed.

The Fort Rozz Guard.

Non.

Rhea.

Dozens of Daxamites.

Reign.

She likes pretending- surprises people haven't called her out on her lies. Maybe it was because none of those people were human- that they were aliens. It- she was hypocritical.

00000

She wears a wig for a week before cutting her hair in the style of Linda's preferred wig. She can't look at her old hair anymore, and Alex, her sister, flinches when she wears the wig. The media goes in a frenzy after her first appearance with cut hair- reporters desperate to track down who did it for her.

Fans begging to get a lock of the hair. Some people even lie to say they have some and some selling it on the internet for thousands- Its disgusting. They don't know she burned it all. She's had enough clones and people using her DNA for their own means-

Had this been Krypton she would have sued them all for misuse of her genetics.

She almost goes to Argo-

"Just for a few weeks," Kara tells Alex and Lena, not looking at the surprised looks on their faces.

"You can't be serious Kara. I never thought you would run away," Lena said, putting her hand over the suitcase to stop Kara from putting even move things inside.

"I'm not running-" Kara started.

"It really feels like your running," Alex said, coming to stand next to Lena.

"The media is still wary of me- even worse than the time I was infected with Red Kryptonite. This is just to wait for everything to cool down," Kara said as she placed her things down next to her bag.

"Except no one is going to see it like that," Lena said, picking up Kara's things to put them away.

"I really don't care," Kara said, taking her things from Lena's arms, "I need to make sure everyone's ok. Lex, all because he hated _my cousin, tried to kill everyone on Argo. Men, Woman, and children that don't even know he exists. His xenophobic feeling towards everything Kryptonian…all because of his ego_."

Linda hated America. She assumed things about the people, the culture much like Lex did Kryptonians. Kara was surprised Lex didn't poison Linda's view of Krypton.

"Kara?" Alex said wearily and Kara turned to the two women.

"_What?_" Kara said, only to realize she wasn't speaking English, "**Sorry**-" Kara cleared her throat, "Sorry. That happens sometimes."

She slips into Kaznian when she was angry. When she thought about Lex.

"You're trying to run from yourself Kara," Lena told her and Kara looked away- she had hoped to keep the secret a bit longer.

Kara dropped on her bed, her eyes landing on this little figure, a white bird, "Sometimes- sometimes I wake up and I don't know who I am…my thoughts are in Kaznian and when I fly home at night… some days I only realize where I'm going once I'm over the Ocean… I- I … **I did not even have a name. I was not a person- I was a weapon- a tool… he said such pretty things and I believed him…"**

Tears ran down Kara's face as she covered it with her hands. The two women came to sit on either side of her, squeezing her between them.

"We're here Kara," Alex said, pressing her lips to Kara's head.

"And we are not going anywhere," Lena said.

She wished she could believe them.

0000

"…distilled down to a computer graphic," Lex's voice said behind her and she spun around. She watched his lips move, but no sound reached her ears except the waves as her blood boiled

"_You,_" Kara said and she could see the surprise on his face.

"_Red Daughter," _Lex said and winked at her-

SLAP-

CRACK

Kara looked at him on the ground, holding his broken jaw. He looked at her with hate and disgust.

"**My name is Kara Zor-El- Kara Danvers- You are nothing to me… **Lex," Kara said ready to kill him when the Monitor stopped her.

"Everyone has their part to play- even Lex Luthor," the Monitor said.

"You did this," Kara asked in horror as tears gathers in her eyes, "You brought back that… poisons snake back?"

"His destiny was unfulfilled," the Monitor said and Kara was sure if Lex could laugh he would, "Lex Luthor still has an important role to play-"

SMACK

Kara pulled her fist back after punching the Monitor in the face, throwing the man to the ground.

"**You will regret it. He will betray you. All he cares for is himself and being powerful without equal…"** Kara warns him, "I don't trust you… I might be the Paragon of Hope, but hear me- I am not the Paragon of Mercy- Not anymore."

Kara spun around and stomped off, wishing she could talk to Lena or Alex, but they were busy with the other people from Earth 38. She ended up in the cafeteria, hands shaking and she tried to contain her anger.

"That was impressive," Kate's voice came and Kara realized it was a welcomed sound, "I'm going to take it you really don't like him."

"I was cloned and she lost her memories. Lex found her and- and twisted her into his puppet- his play thing. She died in my arms and she was reabsorbed into my body- I remember everything," Kara said without looking at the other woman.

"Did he- did he touch you-" Kate asked hesitantly.

"No," Kara said thankfully, "He wouldn't 'sully' himself by touching a Kryptonian."

Kara turned around to look at this woman, half surprised by the look of righteous anger on her face. It was nice, knowing she had another person on her side. Another person angry on her behalf.

"Want to get out of here?" Kate asked, holding up a rift generator.

"I don't trust the Monitor or anything he says," Kara tell her friend.

"Then don't, but trust me," Kate told her,l but Kara shook her head.

"I'm not the same person I was last year Kate- I'm never going to be that person again. I've killed. I've lied. I've betrayed people. I'm not a good person- he poisoned me- everything I am," Kara told the woman.

Kate walked up to her, looking Kara in the eyes. She didn't know what the human woman was looking for, but she must have found it, because she smiled.

"I knew something was different the minute I saw you again, and I still trusted you- still trust you. Maybe you've changed, but your core- your need to help, your hope, your belief in others- it's still there, still you," Kate smiled, "And I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person to tell you that."

"No. My sister Alex and my best friend Lena said the same," Kara said.

"Do you trust them?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I trust them. I love them. I would do anything for them," Kara said.

"And they've told you you're a good person?" Kate asked again.

"Yes- but… seeing him again, all of that just rushing back… I felt- I felt like I was back at the beginning," Kara said, leaning against the table, "I want to kill him."

"Do you want me to stop you?" Kate asked.

Kara smile sadly, "You wouldn't be able to."

"You'd be surprised," Kate said.

Kara stared at the woman. Alex and Lena- they love her too much, just as she loves them too much.

"Promise me- Because you're the only person who would- promise me if I go evil- if I kill… you'll stop me?" Kara asked.

"I promise," Kate said, putting her hand on Kara's arm.

"Thank you," Kara said, laying her hand on Kate's, "I'll come with you. And when we get back I have to give you something that could help."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she got ready to go.

"It's called Kryptonite, it weakens me- just don't tell Lena or Alex," Kara said as she replayed her glasses.

"They don't have any?" Kate asked as she pressed the button on the rift generator.

"They do. They just wouldn't use it- I was evil once before… I almost killed Alex and instead of trying to stop me, she talked to me," Kara said as they stepped through the portal.

"You talk to people," Kate reminded her.

"I'm a bit harder to kill- which is my point," Kara told her as they neared the door, "Stop me first, then try to reason with me."

"Got it," Kate said and knocked on the door.

"By the way. I do trust you," Kara said and the two smiled at one another.

00000

It was the most satisfying thing ever to watch Lena punch Lex and then mock him and his attempt at driving a wedge between her and Kara. Maybe it would have worked- his plan, if Kara hadn't blurted out the truth the night Lex died-

Lex was in charge of the DEO and she had to see him every day. He whispers words in Kaznian at her. He brings up memories of their time together. Some days she forgets herself and only speaks in Kaznian or with her old accent- Alex or Lena takes her hand when he starts to smile or smirk at her.

She still wants to kill him. She thinks about it every day.

He says pretty words again. Tells them he wasn't planning anything now that people see him for 'what he truly is'.

Lex lives in a delusion of himself- and Kara fears he would drag her down with him.

But she knows who she is. Lena tells her every night. Alex reminds her with every squeeze of her hand. She looks at herself in the mirror- sees the S on her chest and that shows her as well.

She was Kara Zor-El- Kara Danvers. She was from Krypton, but she had chosen Earth as her home. She has family on Argo and she has family on Earth. She was a reporter at CatCo media. She works at the DEO to protect people. She is a daughter, a sister, a friend…

She is Supergirl.

0000000

End

000000

I know I skipped over a lot of thing with Lena, but I wanted to focus on Kara with Red Daughters memories.

I choose Kate to have that conversation because sometimes it people you don't really know well that help hit a point home. Because when it's people you love and love you in return, you think they are saying it because they have to, because they are obligated to.

I know this wasn't really two years as the prompt said, but I felt this was something that would make Kara question who she was


	3. Brain and Brawn

Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge

Title: Brain and Brawn

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T for

Parings: Canon

Characters: Kara

Background:

Prompt: What kind of person attracts you?

Summary: "At least he's cute," Kara said to Kate, internally laughing at the look of 'Nope' on her friend's face.

Kara has always had a type. But it takes her a while to realize it goes beyond brains vs Brawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

000000

Kara blames Astra for what she finds attractive.

When she had been small Astra had regularly taken her to the Military Guild with her when she was looking after Kara. Usually, Kara would just sit in the woman's office, doing schoolwork or reading, but one day she decided to look around.

She came across a sparing ring and immediately felt that fluttery feeling in her stomach. There were both men and women fighting each other. The men only wore pants, while the woman wore pants and tight sports bars that tightly held their breast in place.

But all Kara could see were the muscles and scars and sweat. She could hear the grunts and the heavy breathing as they trained. She walked closer in a daze, not really understanding why this was so interesting to her.

"Kara Zor-El," a deep voice came from behind and she turned to find the grumpy and scary face of her Aunt's betroth, Non-

Who was also shirtless and muscly and scared and very sweaty. Maybe it had been the close proximity or maybe because she knew him or just because she was young, but Kara had felt he was even more muscly and scared then everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Non asked.

"I was looking around," Kara muttered, her face red for some reason and looking at her kicking foot.

She hears her sigh loudly and then felt his hand on her shoulder, "Stay behind the line. You could get hurt otherwise."

Non pushed her till a line on the ground, leaving her on the other side. She had no doubt accidentally crossed it when she moved closer earlier. Non left her and went to go train with the others.

Kara, still amazed by everything, had sat down and just watched them. She did that for a month, until a rumor started that she was planning to join the Military Guild. There had been a fight between her father and Astra and from then on she never went back.

She had tried telling her father she just liked watching the soldiers train, but he wouldn't hear it- wouldn't risk having her bring shame to the House of El by even thinking of joining the Military Guild instead of the Science Guild.

It was only years later when she went to the gym at her university with her friend that the fluttery feeling came back, as she watched the sweaty, muscular patrons use the equipment.

Barbara had laughed at her, telling her she was surprised at Kara 'type'.

And it was her type. Men and woman that could bench press her was defiantly something she was interested in. If she hadn't had that fluttery feeling on Krypton she would have been scared that it was because a stronger human was less likely to be hurt is she became physical with them-

Not that that wasn't a bonus.

Unfortunately, Kara had learned that most people with a six-pack couldn't keep up with her intellectually. At least not in university.

Maybe that had been why she ended up dating Barbara and Dick at the same time. Both Bats were very committed to keeping in shape and they could keep up with her even after a night of continuous lovemaking.

It always hurt when Kara remembered that the triad's relationship had fallen through after Barbara had been shot by the Joker. The three had lost touch, with Dick moving to Blüdhaven, Barbara dropping out of university and Kara moving to National City to finish her studies.

It's easier now, with them talking again. But both of them had found other people and Kara…

It had taken her a while to get back into the dating game. She had decided that it would be easier to date someone with a brain more than anything, but the underlying fear of hurting them cause all her relationships to end abruptly.

James had been the first person Kara has felt attracted to physically and could still keep up with her mentally. James was a great guy; their underlying issue had been that in the end that Kara was just too alien for him. He had expected her to be like Clark, but female-

But she wasn't.

Mon-El was easy. Despite his childish personality, Mon-El wasn't an idiot. Naïve of how the world worked and a bit of a princess, but not stupid. It also helped that she wouldn't be able to break him unless she lost all control of herself.

But then she had to send him away and it hurt… it just hurt.

It didn't take her long to realize she was falling for Lena's mind, but that was quickly nipped in the bud when the fight over Kryptonite happened when Kara realized she could never begin a relationship with Lena while she was in the dark about who Kara really was. And despite how much the two loved each other, Lena Luthor and Supergirl had burned their bridge and Kara- Kara was selfish.

Maybe if Kara had told Lena…

0000

"Where did you get that?" William asked her, fingers tracing the scar on her back.

Kara was lying down on her bed, completely naked as she finished typing up a story for Andrea. William seemed to enjoy the view as he sat up against the bed board, the covers thrown on his lap as he was working on his own tablet.

"Hm?" Kara asked as she turned to him, "Which one?"

"It looks kind of like a whip or something," William said and Kara took her hand behind her back to trace the scar, easily knowing where it was.

"I was kidnapped when I was little," Kara said, "I wouldn't stop talking and they got annoyed with me. They hit me once and it got infected."

"Did you save yourself?" he asked as he bent forward to kiss the mark.

"No. This was on Krypton. My Aunt and her husband saved me. He killed the man who hit me and my Aunt covered it up," Kara asked.

There was a strange silence in the air before William spoke, "You never talk about them."

"I have a lot of regrets," Kara said, shutting down that conversation.

"What about the others?" William asked, knowing how to read a room. Kara sat up and turned to him, smiling at the little blush that started to color his cheeks.

"Most of them happened on Earth," Kara said moving towards him.

"I didn't think you could scar on Earth," William said and he put his tablet down, grabbing hold of Kara's waist as she saddled him.

"I can't. Not normally," Kara told him, "It took me a while to figure out how to get me to scar."

"Why would you want to?" William asked as Kara pulled the sheet from him slightly, her fingers dancing on the appendix scar he had.

"I like them- always have. On Krypton they're called Honour Scars. My people have never been ashamed of the marks that covered our bodies- My uncle used to say they were proof we were alive- that we lived instead of just surviving…having scars are a reminder of what I've been through."

"I've never thought of them like that," William admitted, swallowing when Kara grabbed his wrists and pulled them up over his head.

Kara smiled when she saw his eyes look over her muscles-

William wasn't as strong as her- not like Mon-El. And he couldn't talk circles around people with her- not like Lena. But he was kind. He was Just. He respected her. He never pushed her emotionally into anything- never demanded more then what she wanted to give- so unlike James.

It was nice.

While she wasn't sure that he was her forever. At the moment- in this moment… he's want she needed.

000000

End

000000

-I admit I don't really like William. But I think it's more I don't like how they introduced him- where Kara first hated him and then learned the real him and all that. I've read too many books with a similar premise and it's just cliché at this point.

I am interested in how they are going to have their relationship work. Mainly because Kara has said she's broken people's noses just by kissing them and William is very human.

-Form the beginning I've seen Kara as pansexual- mainly because I think it's stupid to think that an advance civilization such as Krypton's would still have problems with sexual orientation. In my mind all Kryptonians are pansexual.

*You can now buy me a coffee if you want at: 1Aj0txe


	4. Warm

Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge

Title: Warm

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T

Parings: Canon

Characters: Kara

Background: Set after Season 3, where Kara decides to say on Argo for a month.

Prompt: What you wear to bed?

Summary: Kara loved Argo. She loved being there… but it wasn't easy. Not anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

000000

Kara woke up without an alarm.

It was still weird.

Everything was weird.

The feel of her bedsheet against her arms, the smell of the morning air, even the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. It was all so strange- yet at the same time, she remembers all of it from her childhood.

She sits up, half ready to wrap a blanket around her to fight off the chilly air, but it wasn't needed. Argo wasn't as cold as Earth- Earth had always been just too cold of her, forcing her to wear long sleeves and have a bundle of blankets stewed around her apartment.

Here… Kara wears shorts and a vest to bed, sometimes still throwing the sheets from her in the middle of the night. It was weird… actually being warm.

Kara stood up, walking towards her window and throwing open the curtains, allowing the red sun to filter into the room. She cried that first morning- looking out and still seeing the red sun… she still feels like crying at times.

She walks out of her room, hesitating when the vision of Astra overshadows her mother, but it's quickly broken when she smiles as her… Kara can't remember Astra smiling at all on Earth.

"Morning," Kara said only to stop when this sad look covers her mother's face- Oh. She spoke English.

Kara shook her head, clearing her throat before trying again in Kryptonian, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Kara. Did you sleep well?" Alura asked, setting down her work Sleeth, which was like a Kryptonian tablet.

Kara moved to the kitchen to get something to drink as she spoke "Pretty good," she said, "I am still not used to the heat."

"Maybe we should go down to the market later today- see if we cannot find you some new clothes."

Kara smiled at the woman before picking up the Sleeth Alura had given her to use while she was on Argo- checking to see if she had gotten an email from the Medical Cast-

"Still no news?" Alura asked and Kara tried to make sure her smile wasn't too fake.

"No. They told me they might not be able to help him, but… I guess I just hoped," Kara said.

"There is nothing wrong with Hope," Alura said, "If you wish, we could also stop by the temple, pray for him and those helping him?"

"I would like that," Kara said with a smile, "You know you don't have to spend all your time with me. If you need to do other things-"

Alura stood up and grabbed Kara's hands, "Not necessary- I had taken leave while you are on Argo. I want to get to know the woman my daughter had become- If you need to be alone, however-"

"No!" Kara said quickly, "No that's ok… I like seeing you every day."

Alura smiles, brushing Kara's hair from her face, "You should hurry and change if you re still helping with the demonstration at the Military Guild."

"Crap!" Kara said, pulling away from the woman half running to her room. She quickly slipped off her nightwear before pulling on the uniform the Military Guild had borrowed her.

She had been helping out since she and Thara decided to have a sparring match, which Kara had won to her surprise. Apparently, the fighting style she used was uncommon and not easily countered on Argo. The Head of the Military Guild, Jak-Zod, had asked if she would help train the soldiers of the Militia. Kara had agreed, figuring she could pick up some Kryptonian fighting styles as well.

It was good- it kept her busy. At the beginning she felt useless, just sitting at home, not really doing anything. Her mother telling her of the incidence that happened on Argo and Kara- Kara hates not being able to do anything…

Kara paused again when she exited the house, stretching her hand out to the sunlight as she moved it around. She tried to pull the sunlight into her, but it was impossible. She hated not having her powers She hated not being able to hear everything- not be able to track her mother's heartbeat…

Probably for the best. She still wakes up suddenly when she realizes she couldn't hear Alex, or Lena or any of her friend's heartbeats. Still makes her have to hold her breath and force herself out of a panic attack.

She loves Agro. She loves her mother and seeing Thara again. She loves the red sunlight and warmth and the air. She loves not needing to hide-

But she knows herself… knows she would never be able to live on Argo for the rest of her life… knows she would go crazy not being able to help.

Kara took a deep breath and moved to the hovercar that was waiting for her. Getting in and feeling it move into the sky- flying without her powers was weird.

Argo- being on Agro… It was just too weird.

00000

End

000000

-If anyone is interested, the person they were talking about was Non. Who was getting physiological help.

-Cannon: There are five Guilds on Krypton.

-Head Cannon: Each guild has several Casts. Eg. Military Guild has the Militia Cast and the Peace Keepers Cast. Science Guild has the Medical Cast, Engineering Cast, est.


	5. Less Than

Series: 30 Day Kara Challenge

Title: Less Than

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: G

Parings: Canon

Characters: Kara, Non, Morgan Edge, President Baker, Ben Lockwood, Lex, William Dey

Prompt: 5 Things that Irritate you about the opposite sex/same-sex

Summary: 5 men that saw Kara as less than what she was and one that lied.

Note*I chose men because a lot of Kara's male enemies are assholes to her. And there is always a specific reason for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

000000

Non's always treated her like a child- no, not really a child, someone that was naive and sheltered and stupid to the world around her. Its years later, after living on Earth for a while to realize he wasn't far off. She was sheltered. She was naïve, but she strived to grow past that.

Non didn't see it. He still treated her like that when they reunited on Earth. He still acted like she doesn't know what she's doing.

He saw her as a child- calls her a child constantly and she hates it. Hates being seen as less than what she was.

In the end, it was his downfall, treating her- seeing her as less of a treat than she is...

(She wonders sometimes. He must have known- he had to know that female Kryptonians absorb and release solar energy at a higher rate than males. Why would he fight her using heat vision? Was he that arrogant? To believe her that weak that he would win even fighting her with a disadvantage-

If he had fought her hand to hand, if he actually used the military training he accumulated over the decades... He would have won.)

00000

Morgan Edge was a misogynistic asshole. He also treated her less than what she was. But he believed it was her gender that disadvantaged her. And he wasn't just like that with her, but every woman he came into contact with.

She didn't know how Lena did it, interacting with those old men that believed woman were only good for obeying them.

He taunted her once, told her wasn't capable of feeling hate- but he wasn't talking about hate, not really. He believes because Kara was a woman she wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done. Like it was her femininity that held her back.

(Kara knows she too kind sometimes, too gentle, too forgiving, too hopeful. But that had nothing to do with her gender- and all to do with herself. After Krypton- after the guilt of surviving when so many had died... She had to be kind to herself, had to forgive herself, had to be hopeful for the future. It took years and now it's part of her. And no matter what he or anyone thinks... It's not a disadvantage.)

He calls her sweetheart and it demeans her. As a woman, as a person, as a hero... She almost throws him out the window.

But that was what RedK Kara would have done- it still whispers in her ear. But she wouldn't compromise her ideas for someone who wasn't worth it.

00000

Lockwood and Baker hated her race... Hated any race that wasn't human. They didn't see them as people- didn't see them as someone that had the right to live and survive.

She spoke to Lockwood's son, George once, after everything on Shelley Island happened. The boy told her the story of his father's descent into the man he became. He told her how his grandfather lost work because people switch over to Nth metal steel. How they lost everything to Daxamites and Reign. He tried to make her see his father's side of the story, but it didn't change anything.

Kara told him she knew what it was like to lose everything, to have her whole world change and the need to adapt. Lockwood saw America's history repeating itself. When white people came to invade and conquer the new land-

(George interrupts her here- tell her the men were explores and that they discovered the new world. But she asked him: If these men came in peace, why did they strip the rights of the Native-Americans, why was the land stole from those people? Why are Native-Americans not treated like the true owners of the continent?)

Lockwood saw history repeat itself, with them being to ones that were to be destroyed- but he was wrong. The white men forced their way of life- their culture onto the native people. Aliens try to adapt to the world they were in. The white men came for wealth- they weren't satisfied with the land they had, they wanted more. Aliens come before they were running away from was, from poverty, form some kind of form of conflict. They came to the planet- not just America, but the planet as a whole, to survive- just to survive.

Baker told her plainly in her face that he didn't see aliens as people-

"…_donors are asking how can we tolerate this in a government that is supposed to be for the people." Baker said, waving around the newspaper in his hands._

"_That meant to imply that aliens aren't?" Kara asked, hoping to give him a chance to correct himself._

"_Aren't what?" Baker said, not even realizing what he said wrong. _

"_People, sir," Kara said, trying to show respect and hoping to get it in return- despite knowing the answer. _

"_Of course not."_

He had said it such a matter of fact manner that there was no question to what he believed.

She wasn't a person to him- she was a tool to be used.

He tries to pretty it up- tells her she should be above others, that like her his family was also in danger- but unlike him, she didn't have secret service to protect the people she loved.

He couldn't see that-

00000

Lex always confused her.

He spoke about Kryptonians like they were gods. He's even called them that on occasion.

But his hatred for them…

Lex loathed Kryptonians, more so then another race outside Humans. Even someone like Red Daughter- like Linda, who didn't even know who or what she was. He loathed her. He used her, carved her into an image of himself.

He loathed Kryptonians so much that he was planning to kill everyone on Argo, just because he wanted to kill Superman. He was willing to sacrifice men, women, and children- people who didn't even know who he was- to kill one man…

All because Kal was, to Lex, a god.

Kara sees his superiority complex- he need to be better, more powerful than everyone. His need to control and have and have. But it wasn't just toxic to him, but to everyone he came into contact with.

He saw everyone beneath him. He saw everyone as less than him.

00000

If there was one thing Kara was proud of it was her work as a journalist. It was work she did without powers she didn't earn- with maybe a bit of help from them. It was work she did without needing to use her advance knowledge from Krypton.

As a journalist, she was just Kara Danvers. She accomplished everything though her will and abilities she learned over the years of her life. She made mistakes, she got better- she worked at being where she was.

And then William Dey arrived and insulated all of it. Her choice in stories. How she presented them. Her need to be a positive force- her need to tell people the truth. Her writing in general- everything was subpar to him.

Everything she was- everything she build herself into… and she's told it wasn't good- she wasn't good enough.

It was different with William. Because he wasn't talking to someone he knew as a child. He wasn't talking to a woman or an alien. He wasn't talking to Supergirl-

He was talking to Kara Danvers.

And she didn't know why. She didn't know what about her he hated so much- what about her wasn't enough.

And it hurt.

Learning the truth- hearing the truth was like a balm to the soul. It was validation-

"I don't doubt that you can take care of everything you set your mind to," William told her and she wasn't sure how to respond, what to think…

He spoke with such conviction, such honesty- and the way he looked at her…

It was like he saw her for what she really was.

Saw her worth as a person.

000000

End

00000

-After 'Brain and Brawn', I went back and looked at all the scenes with William and Kara throughout S05 and I'm actually starting to like William. While I still don't like how he was introduced and while I'm still on the edge concerning Kara and William's romance- mainly because I have little trust in the writers- I do acknowledge that William as a person is great. That his character is good. If I met him in real life, I would like him.


End file.
